Niley One Shot
by Miss.IDoIt
Summary: Niley songfic to 'Yes' by Beyonce Knowles


**My first songfic, probably not that good, but whatever. The song is 'Yes' By Beyonce**  
_

* * *

**  
Uh huh**_

**_Uh huh_**

**_Uh huh_**

**_Uh huh_**

**_Uh huh_**

**_Uh huh_**

**_I said yes to your number and yes to you dating me_**

**_Yes we can be together but you gotta wait for me_**

**_The first time I said no_**

**_Its like I never said yes (like I never said yes)_**

**_I said yes we can be together, yes you can stay with me but when i say no not tonight you actin so ungratefully_**

**_The first time I said no its like I never said yes_**

**_You was on the wall I was with my crew_**

**_You was watching me baby_**

**_I was watching you_**

**_Slowly you walked over I maintained my cool_**

**_You said hello to me I said hello to you_**

**_You asked me where I'm from_**

**_I asked you what you do_**

**_You some how intrigued me_**

**_I thought you were so cool_**

**_Somewhere between hi and goodbye I felt so comfortable_**

**_I felt like we could talk all night so i gave my number to you_**

Miley was with her friends on her porch step, when she glanced across the street, she noticed a curly haired guy staring at her, he was standing on a wall with his friends. He noticed she was staring so he got up & made his way towards her. Miley tried her best to remain calm, & soon enough, he was right in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Nick"

Miley smiled at him "Miley"

Soon enough they became very close, they talked about plenty of things, Nick had learned that Miley was from Tennessee & Miley had found out that Nick liked to sing. Miley thought Nick was very interesting, so by the time they said goodbye, Miley had already given him her number.

**_I said yes to your number and yes to you dating me_**

**_Yes we can be together but you gotta wait for me_**

**_The first time I said no_**

**_Its like I never said yes (like I never said yes)_**

**_I said yes we can be together yes you can stay with me but when i say no not tonight you actin so ungratefully_**

**_The first time i said no its like I never said yes_**

Month's had passed & they had become extremely close, so they started dating.

**_Certainly you can call me baby (baby)_**

**_I love to here from you_**

**_Yes of course you can come and see me boy_**

**_Wanna get to know you more_**

**_Sure I'm feelin' you_**

**_No baby not yet we can't take that next step_**

**_Why you getting so upset boy you_**

**_Act as though i never told you yes before you are so ungrateful um um um_**

"Hey Nick" Miley says after answering the phone

"Hey Miles, are you busy? I wanted to come over"

"No, you can most definitely come, see you" she hangs up, not to long after Nick arrives.

Moments later Nick & Miley are on Miley's bed making out, he starts to take her shirt off, but she stops him.

"No, Nick, I'm not ready yet"

Nick gets upset & gets up off the bed. "Whatever, I'll see you later," then he exits the house

**_You was at my house_**

**_I was sitting on my couch_**

**_You was really buggin so I told you to get out_**

**_I had been misjudging you you had alot of nerve you to damn old to be so immature i hope you learn_**

**_You said I move to slow_**

**_I showed you to the door_**

**_You said you'd call me later_**

**_I said don't call no more_**

**_It is cool if you can't wait for me_**

**_Im glad you let me know_**

**_Cause you showed me your true face baby the first time I said no_**

Nick & Miley are both at Miley's house sitting on her couch, Nick starts getting on her nerves.

"Nick, would you please keep your hands to yourself" Miley said getting annoyed

"Come on baby, you know you want this" Nick said trying to kiss her, Miley pushes him away from her.

"Nick, why do you just leave, if you're gonna be this immature?"

"You are so slow, don't be such a baby" he says while sighing

Miley pulls him off the couch & pushes him towards the door

"Whatever, Miley, I'll call you later" Nick leans in to kiss her, Miley backs away.

"Forget about calling, forget even talkin' to me, we're over!" Miley exclaims , then slams the door in his face. She slides down the door with tears falling down her face.

**_I said yes to your number and yes to you dating me_**

**_Yes we can be together but you gotta wait for me_**

**_The first time I said no_**

**_Its like I never said yes (like I never said yes)_**

**_I said yes we can be together yes you can stay with me but when i say no not tonight you actin so ungratefully_**

**_The first time i said no its like I never said yes_**

**_I said yes to your number and yes to you dating me_**

**_Yes we can be together but you gotta wait for me_**

**_The first time I said no_**

**_Its like i never said yes (like I never said yes)_**

**_I said yes we can be together yes you can stay with me but when i say no not tonight you actin so ungratefully_**

_**The first time i said no its like i never said yes**  


* * *

_**Feel free to review, I know, pretty suckish, but it was my first singfic  
**


End file.
